<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Die Nachricht by Ginada</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755519">Die Nachricht</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginada/pseuds/Ginada'>Ginada</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Todesserdrabbles [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1979, Death Eaters, Drabble, First War with Voldemort, Gen, Lestrange Senior ist tot, Oktober 1979, Triple Drabble, War, voldemort - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:47:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginada/pseuds/Ginada</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Avery haben eine schlechte Nachricht für ihren Lord. Und wer überbringt schon gern Lord Voldemort schlechte Nachrichten?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Voldemort &amp; Lestrange Sr.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Todesserdrabbles [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Die Nachricht</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Niemand von ihnen wolle es tun, aber es musste getan werden</strong>. Niemand überbrachte gern schlechte Nachrichten, schon gar nicht seinem Anführer, auch nicht Avery und Nott. Aber sie kamen nicht länger darum herum, dem Dunklen Lord zu sagen, dass Lestrange gefallen war.</p><p>Er und Lestrange waren zusammen in einem Jahrgang in Hogwarts gewesen, von Anfang an war Lestrange an seiner Seite gewesen. Der Dunkle Lord würde wütend sein und er war wirklich nicht angenehm, wenn er wütend war. Vielleicht noch schlimmer war, dass sie es auch Lestranges Söhnen sagen mussten. Avery hoffte, seinen Kindern noch eine Weile erhalten zu bleiben.</p><p><strong>Sie erinnerten sich an den Tag, als ob es gestern gewesen wäre</strong>, als der Dunkle Lord ihnen als erste das Dunkle Mal eingebrannt hatte. Auch sie waren Anhänger der ersten Stunde. Aber Lestrange hatte immer eine besondere Bindung zu ihm gehabt, ihm vertraute er am meisten, er war der einzige, der ihn beruhigen konnte, wenn er sich in einen seiner wahnsinnigen Wutanfälle hineinsteigerte und etwas Dummes zu tun drohte.</p><p>Darauf mussten sie nun verzichten, denn Lestrange schwebte kalt und leblos in ein Tuch gehüllt hinter ihnen über dem Boden. Er kam nicht mehr nach Hause, obwohl sein Körper hier war.</p><p><strong>Das Licht erschien aus der finsteren Nacht</strong>, sobald sie die Grenze passiert hatten, die man nur mit dem Dunklen Mal durchschreiten konnte, und das hell erleuchtete Haus der Lestranges sichtbar wurde.</p><p>Avery warf einen Seitenblick zu Nott und schluckte nervös. Der Dunkle Lord würde wütend sein, sie vielleicht sogar bestrafen. Und kein Lestrange war mehr da, um ihm das auszureden. Wie war das eigentlich möglich, dass er plötzlich Angst hatte? Früher, vor langer Zeit, waren sie mal alle gleich gewesen, hatten gemeinsam für die Sache gekämpft. Oder zumindest hatten sie das geglaubt.</p><p>Er holte Luft und klopfte an die Tür.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>